mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jane Egbert
|age = 86. Birthdate is April 13, 1910. Deathdate is April 13, 1996. |relations = Dad - Son John - Adoptive grandson, genetic son Jade - Genetic daughter Colonel Sassacre - Adoptive grandfather (deceased) Betty Crocker - Adoptive grandmother Grandpa (dead) - Brother (deceased) Halley (dead) - Pet (deceased) |place = Maple Valley, Washington, |like = Baking, Practical jokes |theme = Nannaquin }} Nanna is the mother of Mr. Egbert, adoptive sister of Grandpa, and adoptive grandmother of John Egbert. She is also the genetic mother of John Egbert and Jade Harley. Her remains become part of the Nannasprite. Paradoxical Origins and Childhood While initially introduced as John's grandmother, Nanna is actually a paradox clone of herself sent back in time as an infant from the present. Her DNA is combined with Jade's Grandpa's DNA through Ectobiology to create the paradox clones of Jade Harley and John Egbert. This action creates an inverted version of the Grandfather paradox: in this case, John creates both Nanna and himself from the present and sends the clones as infants to the past. A relationship between John, Jade, Nanna and Grandpa was theorized in unsubstantiated conjecture, as the group shares many common traits, including hair color and style, impaired vision, and buck teeth; however, the fact that John and Jade are clones was a shocking revelation. After being sent to Earth on a meteor during The Reckoning, Nanna is adopted by Colonel Sassacre and Betty Crocker. Eight days later, however, another meteor hits, this time transporting Grandpa from The Veil. Grandpa accidentally shoots the Colonel, killing him. He then becomes Nanna's adoptive brother. At the age of 13, Grandpa develops a taste for adventure and takes off with Halley, leaving Nanna to stay with Betty Crocker, from whom she presumably learns how to bake. Later, after becoming Nannasprite, she bakes hundreds of cookies for John to aid him in Sburb. Death John was told that her tragic fate involved a bookshelf, a ladder, and an unabridged edition of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery. However, she was actually killed by the meteor carrying baby John from The Veil. Her remains rest on top of the mantle within a Sacred Urn until John's antics shatter it during the game of Sburb. After the ashes are hastily put back into a poorly reconstructed urn, they are showered upon John's Kernelsprite. The Sprite absorbs her memory and personality along with the odd jesting qualities of a harlequin. As evidenced by the Nannasprite, Nanna was a baking aficionado much like her son. She preferred cookies over cakes however, and this undoubtedly caused much Strife between them. John finds a Note in the copy of Colonel Sassacre's found in his Dad's Safe that suggests that she knew that the events of the Sburb game would come to pass. Later, though, she writes the note as Nannasprite and drops it from the new location of John's House to the Land of Wind and Shade, where it eventually finds its way to the Ectobiology Lab in The Veil and goes to Earth with baby John. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies